Conveyor systems for transferring powdered ore from storage tanks to bins associated with electrolytic cells are known in the prior art. However, these prior art conveyor systems are generally not capable of continuously splitting powdered ore into a plurality of powder stream portions having controlled size and then conveying such powder stream portions to separate parts of an electrolytic cell. The ability to feed an electrolytic cell with split powder streams has been found to benefit the efficiency of cell operation.
Some prior art patents disclosing conveyor systems for transferring alumina ore to electrolytic cells are Stankovich et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,053; Merz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,053; Jaggi U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,105; and Hanrot et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,068. None of such patents discloses an apparatus for splitting a mass of fluidizable powder into a plurality of powder streams and then conveying such powder streams through a plurality of ducts in a manner similar to operation of the present invention.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for splitting a mass of fluidizable powder into a plurality of powder streams and for conveying such powder streams through a plurality of ducts.
A related objective of the invention is to provide a method for feeding alumina powder to an electrolytic cell utilizing the apparatus of the present invention.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following specification considered in connection with the drawings.